


Leggierissimo

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mina wishes Lucy wasn't so gentle with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leggierissimo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "soft" for [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html) & "pain" for my kinks prompt table at [femslash100](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/profile)

Mina’s breath caught in her throat as Lucy pinned her down on the bed, pressing a trail of kisses down over her belly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that her Lucy; soft, gentle Lucy could break her so easily now. Sometimes she’d bite a little too hard or scratch a little too deeply, quickly apologising tearfully but it only served to make Mina want more, to see what her love was truly capable of. She tangled her fingers in Lucy’s golden hair, pulling roughly in contrast to the timid kitten licks over her clit, the hesitant fingers at her entrance, her soft, contented hum.

“Harder, my love,” she begged, canting her hips desperately until Lucy’s fingers finally pushed inside her, giving her a moment of respite from the blood rushing in her head but it wasn’t enough. 

“Bite me,” Mina insisted, fire in her eyes, determined to feel the harder side, the sharp edges where Lucy wasn’t so soft, so gentle. 

Obliging, as ever, Lucy bowed her head, eyes still on Mina’s as she sank her teeth into the soft skin of her thigh, the acute pain doing more to bring her to the edge than any of her soft touches had. Throwing her head back, Mina drew her legs up, pressing them tight around Lucy’s head, toes curled and knees shaking as she came hard around Lucy’s fingers before giving in and succumbing to the soft mattress, the soft pillow and her soft, gentle Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
